Perchance Nothing
by v2point0
Summary: TF: MtMtE. Chromedome's got a bad case of insomnia again; both Ambulon and Rewind help him out. Though in very different ways. SLASH


Perchance to Not. PG-13 for sexuality (just spark fondlin'... mutual sparkjob?) and spoilers for general and recent MtMtE issues. TF: MtMtE. Chromedome/Rewind. Chromedome's got a bad case of insomnia again; both Ambulon and Rewind help him out. Though in very different ways.

Also it's really freakin' hard not to imagine Rewind without a Brooklyn accent. REALLY HARD. I just love them accents, and crashboombanger on tumblr made it WORSE.

* * *

"Going by everything you've told me, it seems you're dealing with a somewhat severe case of insomnia."

Chromedome looked up again. "I figured as much."

"Do you suffer from frequent insomnia?" Ambulon inquired.

Chromedome shrugged. "Every now and then."

"And by 'every now and then'," Rewind snorted, "he means _a lot_." Chromedome looked down at his comrade, standing beside the berth. The minibot snorted. "Hey, we're trying to get you help here. We have to tell him everything."

Ambulon nodded. "When you go through these phases, what do you do to help you recharge, if at all?" he asked.

"He collapses," Rewind said before Chromedome could figuratively open his mouth. Another glare was shot at him. "Oh, you were just gonna try working that 'a nice cup of warm energon and bedtime story' slag."

Chromedome grumbled. "That's about right," he admitted, reluctantly. "I usually just... work it out. My system will shut down and switch on auto-pilot; time varies, depending on my energy level."

"I take it, then, you've never seen a professional about your insomnia?"

"I did, once," Chromedome said. He shifted in his seat. "I didn't like the meds they prescribed."

Ambulon cocked an optic ridge. "What were they?"

"It's not-"

Rewind interjected, stepping forward, "The doctor said he needed to take a break from work."

Chromedome scowled at his small companion, turned back to Ambulon. "At the time, I wasn't... Well, I had better _control_ over these things." He clenched fists over his knees. "Though he said insomnia was one of the first warning signs of my 'decaying mental health'."

"I'm assuming since you ignored your doctor's orders, you didn't bother to seek therapy," Ambulon said, frowning.

Chromedome sighed angrily. "No. No, I didn't," he said, curtly, "and I know I should have. Believe me, I've been told this countless times in the past. And I'll expect countless more in the future, too." He shrugged. "Like I said, I thought I was just fine! Just a little off-track after performing a rather intense surgery."

Ambulon nodded, deep in thought. He turned back to his computer, typing fiercely away in Chromedome's file. Rewind inched forward, about to record what he could see, but Chromedome grunted and yanked him back. "Talk about addictions," he hissed, and the minibot just scoffed.

A minute later, Ambulon pushed himself back over to his waiting patient. "Going by your file, I second your previous doctor's suggestion on seeing a psychologist," he said, and once again Chromedome sighed. "I understand that may be difficult. Not only because of your discomfort disclosing personal issues, but also the fact our only therapist on board is catatonic."

"Well, what about you?" Rewind suggested.

"I'm a general physician," Ambulon replied, "my field of expertise does not include psychology. At least, not enough to properly treat your friend."

"Well, therapy's out," Chromedome said. "What about morphium?"

Ambulon squinted. "We reserve that for patients during surgery or as a painkiller, especially if their pain receptors have been compromised," he explained, firmly. "It's a very powerful, potent drug, and if you make even the slightest error in taking it, you may find your system in lockdown for three to four days." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't prescribe you morphium. I understand you are having a rough time, and you do need to sleep, but to give you something so heavy could possibly end up disastrous for the both of us."

Chromedome mumbled under his breath. "... I suppose you're right."

"Plus the addiction rates for morphium are pretty high. Quite a few people overdose on the drug easily," Rewind added. Cleared his vocalizer when Ambulon gave him a look.

"Yes. Those who do not take morphium properly tend to abuse the drug. And, given your stability, you have a higher ten percent chance of forming an addiction."

"So, now what?" Chromedome asked, impatient.

"Well, we certainly can't have you crashing and running your system into the ground," Ambulon said. "So, I'm going to prescribe you a standard, non-addictive drug known as Somno." He raised a hand. "It's a little slow acting, but it should keep you in stasis for at least nine to ten groons. What say you?"

Chromedome massaged his head. "Sounds a little weak to me, but..."

"He'll take it," Rewind finished. "Especially if it's non-addictive."

Ambulon gathered to his feet and crossed the medical bay. "Though my strongest recommendation would be to seek help as soon as possible. We believe there's a chance Rung may recover from his comatose state, but if not, I can offer you my limited services." He unlocked a cabinet drawer, fiddled inside before removing a small container and three, tiny empty vials. "I'm only going to prescribe you three days' worth. But I'm giving you the maximum dose at 100mg." The two watched as Ambulon expertly filled the three small vials, sealed, and handed them over to Rewind. "Somno is meant to be taken orally, but..." He gave the minibot a needle and syringe. "This will have to do. I recommend injecting the medicine in the sternoline." Ambulon tapped a finger against one of the thick pumps lining his throat.

Rewind held up one the vials, studied its contents. "Right," he said, looked to the medic through the translucent green liquid. "One vial at night for the next three days, injected into the sternoline."

"With any type of sedative, you may experience fatigue for a short while after the Somno runs its nine hour mark. It usually only lasts a groon or two. Minor cerebral ache after waking may also occur." Ambulon pointed at Chromedome's head. "However, if you experience intense cephalalgia after administrating the drug, come to me immediately. Whether it's during or after you've taken the drug. It's rare in some cases, but Somno has known to cause minor CPU complications, mostly glitches in your RAM databank. There's only been one fatal case, however, out of a documented fifty. The glitches repair themselves usually two orns after the drug has been processed completely out of the system."

"You think with this high a dose he'll have a problem?"

"I can ask myself, you know," Chromedome scowled.

"Personally, I doubt it. But you should know all the warnings nonetheless," Ambulon said. He looked down at Rewind. "I suggest that you administrate the drug and watch Chromedome for a groon after he passes out; with Somno, it may take up to half a groon for it to kick in. If he's showing the warning signs of what I've mentioned, bring him back here A - S - A - P."

Rewind saluted. "Got it, doc."

Ambulon looked back to Chromedome. "Is this all right with you? I'm assuming you're okay with Rewind handling the medicine, and taking action if you're unable to. He's listed in your records as your medical proxy."

"It's fine," Chromedome reassured. "I just..." He paused, shook his head. "Nevermind."

"You don't think it'll work, is that it?"

Chromedome grumbled again, still rubbing his helm. "It's- I took Somno once before. A long, long time ago. Not long after I spoke to the doctor," he explained. "It didn't really do or change anything."

"How high was the dose?"

"Mm... Fairly low dose."

"And how strong was your insomnia? On a scale of one, being fairly weak and ten, being the worst. As well as how strong it is now; same scale."

"Uh... five or six-ish. Um... Now, ten. Definitely."

"Apply the numbers as well as the higher dosage I've prescribed you, and Somno may be more effective this time around."

Chromedome shrugged. "I guess."

"We'll try it out," Rewind assured, sounding much more optimistic.

Ambulon nodded. "See me in three days, and we'll discuss what to do next. If the Somno works, all the better, and I'll prescribe you more. If not... Well." He shrugged. "We'll try something else."

"But morphium is completely out of the question?"

"Completely."

Chromedome sighed.

* * *

III

* * *

Rewind and Chromedome thanked Ambulon for his time, then headed back to their shared quarters. Once inside, Chromedome moved toward his window, Rewind placing the Somno vials and needle on the desk. They shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You really wanted the morphium, didn't you?"

Chromedome stared at the thousands of stars moving slowly past their ship. He didn't respond, not right away. "Morphium has a side effect," he said quietly, "that disables memory databanks. Temporarily, yeah; switches on everything it turned off shortly after you wake. But while under, you don't think. You don't feel."

Rewind stared at him. "I figured that'd be the reason," he said. "You don't want to dream."

"I can't even remember a time where I've had a full seven groon recharge without dreaming. Without being shocked awake by my overworking databanks," Chromedome hissed. He turned back to Rewind. "Once a long time ago, I didn't have these frequent nightmares. I was _normal_. But the corruption to my RAM databank makes it impossible to shut down completely. I have better control of it when I'm online, but during recharge, I'm helpless. It just constantly, invasively feeds my CPU old data."

"I know," Rewind assured. "But Ambulon's right. Morphium's too dangerous, especially when you're this unstable. I've seen a handful of autopsies where patients overdosed on morphium on considerably low dosages. A couple where frequent use of the drug caused complete shut down of certain cerebral processors before it finally put 'em out of their misery."

"I was a surgeon once, you know; I think I'd be more careful."

"A surgeon who nearly lost his mind and is still suffering from his breakdown to this day."

Chromedome made a noise akin to a snort. Rewind snorted right back. "Anyway, maybe the high dosage in this Somno will keep your RAM under check with the rest of your processors." He jabbed the needle into the vial through its thin casing, slowly filled the syringe until there wasn't a drop remaining. "Mwahahaha," he laughed deviously as he squirted out any oxygen with a few beads of the medicine. He glanced back at Chromedome, staring at him. "I just had a mad scientist moment, okay? Had to get it out."

"Yeah, and that's not really comforting in the least."

Rewind chuckled. "You trust me completely, though," he said. Chromedome said nothing. "See?" The minibot pointed to the berth. "Now, lie down. Ambulon says it takes a bit to kick in, but I'm playing careful. 'Cause if you fall on the floor, no way in the Pit I'm calling someone to pick your aft up."

"You need to work on your bedside manners, doctor," Chromedome snorted. Nonetheless, he moved to the bed, stretched out and tried to relax. Still was a bit stiff and uncomfortable, however.

Rewind hopped onto the berth and up beside his head. "Might feel a little pinch here..." he mumbled. Chromedome didn't even flinch when he pushed the needle into his sternoline, slowly injected the Somno until the syringe was empty. Rewind turned and placed the needle on the nearest night stand. "Well," he said, patting his comrade's neck, "all finished. I'd give you a lollipop, but I'm fresh out. Had a bunch of younglings in here the other day getting their vaccines and all."

Chromedome smirked. "So far, so good, at least," he said. "Guess I won't feel any change for a bit."

"In the meantime, whatta wanna do?" Rewind asked. "Neither of us have very good, uh, very good reading material around here. Plus we've all ready finished through all the cinemas we've managed to gather on board."

"Tell me a story."

Rewind tilted his head. "What?"

"A story," Chromedome repeated. Rested his hands on his chest. "I'm sure you've got more than autopsy reports on your mind."

"Yeah, but..." The minibot shrugged. "Nothing worth telling, I suppose."

"Anything should work. I don't care."

"But they're boring."

"I don't care."

Rewind hissed. "Agh, well, I don't know!" He sat back, chin in hand. "Let me... think..."

Chromedome sighed, growing annoyed. "Okay, fine. How about..." Paused. "Our first time."

Rewind made a strangled sound, visor widening as he looked back at Chromedome. "I hardly think _that_ story is appropriate for bed time."

"The story _did_ involve a bed, however."

Another strangled noise. "Well! It's just...!"

Chromedome titled his head. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No!" the minibot exclaimed much too loudly. He settled, slouching a little. "I'm not, but... I dunno..." He rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly.

"What if I told it?"

"Hey, you're the one who needs to recharge."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll fall asleep as I tell it."

Rewind continued rubbing at his head. "I don't know..."

"Stop that," Chromedome snapped. He pulled back the smaller 'bot's hand. "You're going to wear out the paint."

Rewind mumbled. "Well... You sure that's what you want to hear?"

"Of course. Unless you'd... like to do something else. Something that does not require so many words."

"Huh?" Rewind's visor flashed in lieu of a blink. "What would-" Then, it hit him like a brick. He shoved his face in his hands. "Seriously!?"

"It'll help move the process along, you know," Chromedome explained. "Wear down some energy. Good way to waste time. I think it's a brilliant idea." He shifted slightly. "But if you're opposed, then that's fine."

"I'm not... not opposed," Rewind mumbled, embarrassed. He raised his hands. "Just a little - I mean, we're talking about bedtime stories, and then we go _there_." He chortled. "Just threw me off a little."

Chromedome asked, "Shall we do it, then?" He swished a hand at the smaller 'bot. "Nothing strenuous. I don't think you really want to be... inside my head right now. So no bonding."

"Okay," Rewind agreed. "Then something more... hands-on?"

"Sounds perfect."

Chromedome gently took one of Rewind's hands, tugged him closer. "Lie down," he insisted, rolling onto his side. "Much more comfortable."

Rewind followed, lying on his side, facing his partner. They looked over one another a few moments before Chromedome reached up and touched his chestplating. Latches unlocked, armor sliding and folding away, until his chamber came into view. Rewind slowly followed suit, until both laid bare before each other.

"You know," Rewind mumbled, fingers fiddling together, "you don't have to... to return the favor."

"Nonsense," Chromedome insisted. He reached over, his fingers barely brushing along the seam of the minibot's chamber. Rewind shuddered, inching closer. Chromedome continued stroking, slow and softly still. His partner shivering and sealing more of the space between them. His chamber cracked open, releasing faint blue light.

However, Rewind did not remain idle, went to work. He reached out a shaky hand, pressed it against Chromedome's chamber. At least twice the size of his own. Fingers dug gently into the seam, prying, just a little. The larger Autobot purred deep in his throat, letting his chamber part open. Rewind returned in kind; their sparks hot against their hands. Rewind made the first move, fingers touching the large spark, stroking.

Chromedome groaned. His spark rolled against those petting fingers. He was very careful to cup the minibot's tinier spark in his hand, rolling it along his palm and digits, back and forth. Rewind curled up, bringing his knees close to his chest; he stalled a moment before he pressed his fingers against the spark again. Harder strokes, this time, until Chromedome's body started to twitch.

A few minutes later, Chromedome laid his arm across the minibot's torso. Rewind stiffened as he was pulled closer, chest to chest with his partner. Their hands still rubbing, grinding down on their sparks. Chromedome wrapped his arm around Rewind, bowed his head, until his maskplate was pressed against the top of the minibot's head. He lowered the pitch of his vocalizer, hummed; tiny vibrations shook through Rewind, dizzying him.

Their hands kept their sparks separated by mere inches alone. The heat increased as they closed the final bits of space between them. Their chassis shook, following the pulses released from their sparks. Rewind wiggled a little, buried his face in Chromedome's neck. He nuzzled maskplates and visor against the fuel pumps, down the sternoline. The larger 'bot purred, lying his head back, giving Rewind more room to caress.

"Um, can you..." Rewind swallowed. "Can you... you use o-one of your... Um..." He returned to shaking beneath Chromedome's ministrations.

However, the larger 'bot knew what he meant, what he wanted. Chromedome drew back his hand; with a sharp _sst_, the needle extended from his index finger. Rewind shuddered and waited; slowly, very slowly, Chromedome placed the needle against the small spark. Its sharp tip just barely piercing the protective netting, dragging down. Rewind choked down on his yelp, squeezing his partner's spark in surprise. Chromedome quickly drew back his hand as he spasmed; once settled again, he dragged the top of the needle up Rewind's spark. Stopped at the top to repeat from the bottom.

"Is this okay?" Chromedome asked.

Rewind nodded faintly. "Y-Yeah..." He started to wiggle, and the larger 'bot raised his arm. "Let me just..." The minibot pushed himself down along the berth, removing his hand from Chromedome's chest. He was face to face with the pulsing spark now, and, carefully, he moved in. Closer, until his maskplate brushed its glowing surface. There was a small shock that came with the touch, but Chromedome's whimper was worth it. Rewind continued nuzzling his face to the spark; he could feel fingers fondling the seams along his back and neck, needles used for surgery so carefully slipping inside to pet and stroke sensitive nodes.

It hadn't been very long after when Chromedome made a tired noise. "I think... I think the Somno's..." he mumbled.

"Good," Rewind hummed against his spark. The fingers and needles in his seams retracted, the hand now limp on his shoulder. The pulses of Chromedome's spark started to slow, now, following the usual pattern of the body going into recharge. Rewind removed himself and looked up; Chromedome's visor was still glowing. Still awake. "I'll make this quick, okay?" he reassured, placing his hand back on his partner's spark.

Chromedome nodded. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be."

Chromedome smirked. "At least let me help finish you off," he said. He pushed Rewind back a little, reaching inside to caress his spark again. This time he squeezed, squeezed hard; Rewind gasped and clenched Chromedome's spark. It was clumsy and fast now; not all that pleasurable, but they had to work out the overload before Chromedome offlined.

With Chromedome, it didn't take much effort. Too tired to keep up with the energy; he winced as he curled inward, his spark reaching climax. Energy soaked through and tingled Rewind's hand. Few tendrils of the overload reaching his own spark. The light of Chromedome's visor began to fade, but he was determined to finish the job. Though his grip was weakened, he fondled the minibot's spark. Opened and closed his hand around it, giving little squeezes in between.

It did take a little effort and willing on Rewind's part before he reached overload. The minibot cried out something soft, his entire body giving one final, powerful shudder as his overload washed through him. When it was all over, Chromedome's hand sunk out of his chest. Rewind looked up; visor was offline.

As quietly as possible, Rewind placed Chromedome's hand back on the berth. The larger 'bot's chamber closed itself, retreated back into his chest. Rewind helped to close the plating; they locked instinctively. After putting everything back in its place, the minibot rolled onto his back. About to get up-

"Not out... completely..."

Rewind looked at the hand on his arm, then to Chromedome's face. His visor flashed with pale light. "Don't fight it," Rewind chortled. He rolled back onto his side, crawled up, until they were face to face. Humming, Rewind pressed his forehead to Chromedome's, a hand to his cheek. Chromedome purred in response, both Autobots exchanging small, warm electric charges between them. A kiss of sorts, including nuzzling maskplates.

Chromedome sighed heavily, sinking into the berth. "Now..." he mumbled, trailing off. His visor dimming offline.

Rewind laid there for another minute, tilted his head to cuddle maskplate against Chromedome's forehead. His system released a small, yawning noise. Nonetheless, he was determined to stay online, just as the doctor ordered.

Nearly at the half-hour point, Rewind's own exhaustion began to take its toll. Time was up; no complications, no danger, Chromedome was sleeping soundly. Rewind could sleep now, too. He slipped back down, pulling his partner's arm over him like a blanket. He curled up against the still-warm plating of Chromedome's chest. His audiol pressed over the spark, he could hear it releasing slow, healthy pulses. The steady rhythm eventually settled Rewind into recharge as well.

* * *

The title of this fic is derived from "perchance to dream" from Hamlet, only obviously NOT to dream.

Morphium is basically just like morphine, but a bit stronger. Morphium derives its name from Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams, just as morphine does as well.

Sternoline pump is something I made up; sterno comes from sternocleidomastoid, a neck muscle. I kind of equate it to a robot version of the jugular vein.

Somno is another made up drug/sedative, derived from Somnus, the Roman version of the Greek god, Hypnos, the god of sleep.

In this fic, a groon stands for an hour.


End file.
